


to be drunk and in love

by yorxzuya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Fic Exchange, Fluff, Getting Together, Holidays, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorxzuya/pseuds/yorxzuya
Summary: “Wh-what— Uhm, happy new year, Yuu.” He managed to reply.“That’s it? Aren’t you gonna give me a kiss or something? I thought we had a thing, Morisuke-kun? You’re hurting me!” Nishinoya muttered, putting a hand on his chest, acting as if he was physically hurt.Yaku didn’t know how to react at that moment. He knew Nishinoya was drunk, but what do they say about drunk people? Was it, a drunk mind speaks a sober heart?
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu & Yaku Morisuke, Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 39





	to be drunk and in love

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attempt to write a fic for a fic-exchange with my friends. Thought 1k words will be a waste if I don't post it here so... hng. Anyway, I don't really do full narratives because I usually do social media aus, so this is technically my first work, uhm, please be nice? LMAAAO I'm not really that confident with this one but hey, there's always a first for everything. :)

New Year's Eve for Yaku Morisuke is a celebration with family, that’s why every chance he gets, he makes it a must to be home in Tokyo for the holidays, that is until Hinata Shouyo — everyone’s common friend, had decided to step-up his game and invited everyone to his house for a year-end party.

Yaku, being himself, pondered whether he’ll have his fair share of fun with his friends, or stick with a traditional and boring family gathering that they do annually.

“Dude, c’mon! You can’t even light up fireworks in the yard, or the police will catch you.” Lev protested on the other line.

Yaku groans at the thought that his model of a friend, who is, take note, still _annoying_ , would definitely pester him until he says ‘yes’ to the invite.

Whilst internally kicking Lev in the gut, he responds, “It’s not even about the fireworks! I haven’t seen my family in months and—” he cut himself off when a certain ~~someone~~ thought flashes in his memory.

“And?” Lev asked.

“Wait, will Yuu be there?” Yaku asked with hesitation. Why would he even ask about him in the first place?

“Huh? Of course, I’ll be there! I was the one forcing you to come.” Lev replied, not aware that Yaku’s asking for an actual person, and not some English 101: Pronouns.

He was about to curse Lev but for once, he’s decided to be patient because the misunderstanding might have something to do with his pronunciation. “Dumbass, I was talking about Nishinoya Yuu,” Yaku said, subtly trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

“Oh! Karasuno’s Nishinoya. Isn’t he traveling overseas? I mean, I am seeing a lot of pictures on his Instagram, but not sure though. There was this picture of him with a fish…” Lev went on and on about the pictures, but he, on the other hand, could only think of the time back in Nishinoya’s high school graduation when he gave the guy a pair of Raybans that matched his. His reason? Let’s just say he was being a gallant senior, and definitely _not_ in love.

\-------------------

The day came, and Yaku regretted being a little too early. He didn’t like the idea of looking like someone excited about this year-end party. There were only about 15 guests by the time he arrived, and most of them were from Karasuno.

He was about to go back to his car to wait for his former teammates to arrive until a voice called out for him.

_Shit._

He turned around to see who called, only to be captured by a bear hug.

“Morisuke-kun!” The guy said enthusiastically, thereby gathering attention from other guests.

He was not sure whether to hug back or not, so he waited for a few more seconds to collect his thoughts. Too late though, because when he was about to give the _friendly_ hug back, the guy who he hasn’t seen for so long already pulled away.

“Hey, Yuu! You’re here, long time no see.” He said, giving Nishinoya a small smile.

How long has it been since they last saw each other? _Four? Five years?_ He couldn’t remember, but it was way back before he left for Russia to pursue his dreams, leaving someone whom he might have a connection with.

“Oi, Morisuke-kun! Are you listening? Yahoo.” Nishinoya said while waving a bottle of beer in front of Yaku’s face.

He shook his head to go back to his senses, “Sorry, what were you saying?” he asked.

“Spacing out, aren’t we Morisuke-kun?” The younger guy said, a snicker slowly coming out of his mouth. Yaku rolled his eyes, took the bottle of beer from Nishinoya’s hands, and proceeded to the area where the rest of the guests are.

Nishinoya, on the other hand, immediately followed and casually put his arm around Yaku’s shoulder as if it was something he’s always done ( _it’s a fact, though_ ). He felt the heat rise to his cheeks, yet he just shrugged it all away and kept his calm facade.

He was then greeted with a lot of _heys_ and _how are yous_. At first, they started talking about their volleyball days — how Hinata Shouyo used to look like a wimp, how Bokuto plundered all the yakiniku during training camp, and a whole lot more.

As time passed by, familiar people whom he had played with in high school started to come in. There was a lot of catching up and reminiscing from here and there until the DJ, who was hired by Atsumu (for the night), arrived and started dropping the beat.

_And now, the real party starts._

\-------------------  
When the clock struck 12, everyone raised their beers and cheered as loud as they could. It’s New Year’s Eve, after all. Some of them were already wasted an hour before they even welcomed a brand new year, while some danced their way through the night. Admittedly, Yaku was a little drunk, just enough to gain the confidence to approach his supposedly long-time lover _(which he denies)_. To his luck, Nishinoya was also a little drunk. Well, more than a little perhaps, because just when he was about to greet the guy a ‘happy new year,’ he was immediately welcomed with a kiss on the cheek.

“Happy New Year, Morisuke-kun!” Nishinoya drunkenly greeted. All of a sudden, Yaku felt sober without needing to actually sober up and his heart felt like it was trying to escape a cage like an undomesticated wildcat.

“Wh-what— Uhm, happy new year, Yuu.” He managed to reply.

“That’s it? Aren’t you gonna give me a kiss or something? I thought we had a thing, Morisuke-kun? You’re hurting me!” Nishinoya muttered, putting a hand on his chest, acting as if he was physically hurt.

Yaku didn’t know how to react at that moment. He knew Nishinoya was drunk, but what do they say about drunk people? Was it, a drunk mind speaks a sober heart?

_Bullshit._ Yaku thought. He didn’t expect Nishinoya to bring up the past which he thought they didn’t have, until he heard it from the guy itself.

“Wait, you know what?” Nishinoya sauntered closer to Yaku who’s vocabulary has vanished from the former’s sudden outburst.

When Nishinoya has gotten closer, he caresses Yaku’s face with his index finger, tracing the nonexistent line from the latter’s cheek down to his jaw, “We never really ended things, did we, Morisuke-kun?” he said.

Yaku gulped from how sensual yet intimidating Nishinoya’s voice sounded. He tried to utter a word but nothing came out. Not when the guy in front of him is trying to be provocative (when he should be the one who has that trait).

He was about to say something until Nishinoya’s face suddenly shifted from looking sharp and confident to melancholic, “You know, I was about to ask you to be my boyfriend when I graduated high school,” Yaku gasped by the sudden confession. He didn’t know. All this time he thought that what they had was just a fling, and nothing else. Sure, he had feelings for Nishinoya ( _which he denies, as usual_ ), but he didn’t know it was this serious. Him? Being asked to be someone’s boyfriend? _Atrocious_.

“...But then you told me you had to leave for Russia so I stepped back. Besides, you never told me you liked me so,” Nishinoya continued, now holding Yaku on his hips. Although the latter wanted to move, he seemed to be pulled by some magnetic force Nishinoya emits.

“You’re too close, Yuu…” Yaku said using a soft voice no one knew existed. Nishinoya ignored what he said, but instead, he placed his forehead on top of Yaku’s shoulder as he pulled him closer.

“I’ve always wanted to do this but I had no right. Also, no one’s gonna get mad, no?” Nishinoya asked, not minding whether someone will get mad. He’s pretty confident that Yaku’s still single, _no offense meant._

Yaku, on the other hand, decided to relax from being frozen on the spot. He let the warm feeling of Nishinoya’s existence envelop him, savoring all the pent-up _I missed yous_ , and _I crave for yous_ that the guy has kept for so long, “No, unless there’s another Nishinoya Yuu around,” he replied, a smile creeping up his face.

Fine, he ~~loved~~ loves Nishinoya Yuu. He denies it because he didn’t want to get attached knowing he won’t be around Tokyo for quite a long time, and afraid that long-distance relationships won’t work.

“Perfect, then,” Nishinoya said.

They stayed that way for a while until Nishinoya decided to open his mouth again. “Let’s make this work now, Morisuke. We’re 4 years long overdue,” he suggested, eyes bargaining for Yaku to agree.

Yaku sighed and said, “You know I won’t always be around Japan.” He also looked up to meet Nishinoya’s dark orbs, expecting a dejected look from the guy, only to be met by a soft smile that reached the eyes.

“You also know I travel a lot, right? I can always visit you anytime I want. Might as well bring Asahi-san with me, though I prefer to be with you alone. Uhm... Well, not that I’m loaded but… you know, whatever it takes.” Nishinoya said, head slightly tilting to the side like an expectant puppy looking at his owner.

Yaku chuckled, “Fair point.”

Nishinoya then wiggled his eyebrows and asked, “So, what do you say? Can we be together now, like officially? Please?!”

He got a special flick in the forehead by Yaku (special because he usually kicks people), then laughter echoed through their ears.

“Let’s talk again when we’re not drunk, Yuu, then we’ll find out,” Yaku replied with a genuine smile plastered on his face.

He knew, though. He knew whether he’s drunk or not, he’d accept Nishinoya’s offer without a doubt.


End file.
